Forgotten, Lost Memories
by Yuuri-chan WhiteWings
Summary: Maaf. Besok aku akan melupakanmu. Besoknya lagi, aku juga akan melupakanmu. Seterusnya… selalu begitu… Maaf. Aku tidak akan pernah bisa mengingatmu kembali dan terima kasih karena selalu berada di sisiku. Terkadang, untuk mendapatkan cinta sejati butuh pengorbanan.


**Ini fic Oneshoot kedua (*,*) Yuuri harap minna-san suka dengan fic ini. Fic ini bercerita tentang kisah memilukan seorang Lucy Heartfillia yang… Ah! Hampir saja keceplosan (n.n) Ini dia!**

**.**

**Hiro Mashima**

**.**

**.**

**My Fic**

**.**

**.**

_Maaf. Besok aku akan melupakanmu. Besoknya lagi, aku juga akan melupakanmu. Seterusnya… selalu begitu… Maaf. Aku tidak akan pernah bisa mengingatmu kembali dan terima kasih karena selalu berada di sisiku._

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**-LUCY POV-**

Aku mulai mengedip – kedipkan mataku. Melihat kearah jendela yang menampakkan sang mentari yang telah terbit. Cuaca hari ini sangat indah. Udara musim gugur tahun ini bertiup lembut dan hangat.

Aku beranjak dari tempat tidurku sesekali meregangkan badan dan melihat keadaan apartementku. Ku lihat banyak sticky note yang tertempel apik di beberapa bagian dinding kamarku. Banyak juga bunga yang berderet dipojok – pojok kamarku. Namun sayang, banyak dari bunga itu yang sudah layu ataupun mati. Aku sendiri bingung, siapa yang membeli bunga ini.

_-Jude dan Layla. Mereka adalah kedua orangtuamu-_

_-Kemarin kau memesan bunga baby breath. Bunga itu akan sampai nanti malam, pukul 20.25-_

_-Hari ini kau harus berbelanja! Persediaan sudah menipis!-_

_-Natsu Dragneel! Jangan pernah lupakan nama itu!-_

_-Aku menyukaimu Natsu Dragneel!-_

Bingung. Banyak pertanyaan muncul dipikiranku.

"_Dimana kedua orang tuaku?" _

"_Apa benar aku memesan bunga baby breath? Seperti apa bunga baby breath itu?"_

"_Siapa Natsu Dragneel? Apa aku mengenalnya? Apa hubunganku dengan dia? Dan benarkah jika aku menyukainya? Apa yang special darinya?"_

Ku putuskan untuk tidak lagi memikirkan tentang hal itu. Itu hanya membuat ku menjadi pusing. Aku berjalan menuju dapur. Sepanjang aku berjalan, aku banyak melihat sticky note tertempel didinding. Aku bingung. Aku tidak dapat mengingat semua itu.

Aku mulai meneguk air mineral yang ku ambil di lemari pendingin. Aku bahkan belum menyisir rambut dan menggosok gigiku. Aku juga masih menggunakan hotpants dan cardigan berwarna biru langit.

**TING TONG**

"Siapa itu? Pagi – pagi sudah datang berkunjung?" ucapku monolog.

Ku buka pintu perlahan. Aku juga tidak dapat menebak siapa yang datang berkunjung. Setahuku, aku tidak mempunyai teman satupun. Bahkan aku tidak ingat siapa keluargaku. Apakah aku punya kakak atau adik? Entahlah, aku tidak dapat mengingatnya.

Saat pintu telah terbuka, aku melihat seorang _Pemuda_ tengah berdiri sambil menunduk. Tangannya disembunyikan dibelakang badannya, menandakan bahwa dia membawa sesuatu.

"Ohayo Lucy? Bagaimana tidurmu semalam? Nyenyak?" Tanya _Pemuda_ itu. Entah siapa _Pemuda_ itu. Aku tidak mengenalnya, sekalipun tidak.

"_Siapa ya?_"

"Ah ya! Namaku Natsu. Natsu Dragneel!" ujar _Pemuda_ itu.

'Natsu Dragneel? Seperti nama yang ku tulis di note yang tertempel didinding. Apa ini orangnya?'

"Natsu Dragneel?"

"_Ya!_ Natsu Dragneel_ adalah namaku!_" ujarnya bersemangat sambil tersenyum cerah. Entahlah, tapi saat aku melihat senyumannya, aku merasa lebih tenang.

"_Oh… Sou ka…_"

"Kau tidak senang melihatku?" tanyanya.

'Siapa sebenarnya dia? Apa orang yang ku tulis bila aku menyukainya?'

"_chigau yo_, bukan begitu… aku hanya tidak mengenalmu begitu jauh…"

"Hehehe, _gomen_. Aku ini tetanggamu. Apartementku didepan apartementmu. Itu…" jelasnya sambil menunjuk sebuah apartement tepat berada didepan apartemenku. Aku hanya membalasnya dengan anggukan kepala.

"Ngomong-ngomong, ini bunga untukmu!" ujarnya seraya menyodorkan seikat bunga.

"Kirei! Ne, Arigatou. Tapi, kenapa kau memberiku bunga ini?"

**-NATSU POV-**

"Kirei! Ne, Arigatou. Tapi, kenapa kau memberiku bunga ini?"

Ya Tuhan, ini pertanyaan yang selalu dia tanyakan jika aku memberikannya bunga. Tuhan, bisakah kau memberinya keadilan? Aku hanya ingin dia mengingatku walau hanya sehari saja. Kau terlalu kejam padanya.

"Terima saja Lucy. Emmm… apa aku boleh masuk ke apartementmu?"

Lucy tampak ragu dengan pertanyaanku ini. Tapi aku harus masuk ke apartementnya!

"Entahlah. Aku—-"

"Aku tidak akan berbuat macam – macam. Aku hanya ingin menunjukkanmu sesuatu" ujarku meyakinkan.

"Baiklah… silakan masuk, maaf jika berantakan" ujarnya lembut sambil mempersilakan aku masuk.

Akhirnya aku dapat masuk apartement ini. Apartement pacarku.

**-AUTHOR POV-**

Natsu pun memasuki apartement pacarnya, Lucy Heartfillia. Sambil menggenggam erat tangan Lucy, Natsu menuntun Lucy pada sebuah pintu.

"Ruangan apa ini? Aku tidak pernah tahu jika aku memiliki ruangan seperti ini…" ujar Lucy.

"Ini ruangan kita berdua. Ruangan khusus…" ujar Natsu seraya membuka pintu ruangan itu.

Betapa kagetnya Lucy saat melihat isi dari ruangan tersebut. Dindingnya terdapat banyak foto, tulisan, dan tempelan – tepelan unik. Belum lagi lantainya yang terdapat karpet selembut sutra. Lampu ruangan itu bersinar sangat terang, menampakkan seluruh isi dari ruangan itu.

"Ini foto kita berdua?" Tanya Lucy sambil melihat sekeliling ruangan itu. Memang ruangan itu penuh dengan foto mereka berdua.

"_Ne_. itu foto kita" jawab Natsu singkat. Lucy tatap masih bingung. Lucy pun berkeliling ruangan itu. Melihat fotonya dengan Natsu yang begitu manis, melihat karyanya dengan Natsu yang begitu indah, dan melihat tulisannya dengan Natsu yang begitu mengharukan.

_-Mulai sekarang Natsu Dragneel dan Lucy Heartfillia resmi berpacaran!-_

_-Natsu Dragneel akan selamanya mencintai Lucy Heartfillia-_

_-Lucy Heartfillia tidak akan pernah melupakan Natsu Dragneel-_

_-Jangan pernah menangis untukku-_

_-Tanpamu, aku tidak bisa tersenyum-_

_-Ku harap, kau tidak akan melupakanku Lucy Heartfillia. Aku mencintaimu. Natsu Dragneel-_

_-Natsu Dragneel, kau masih punya hutang padaku!-_

_-Jika kau merindukanku, pikirkan saja senyumku yang tulus hanya untukmu-_

Lucy terdiam sejenak. Pikirannya kacau kemana – mana. Jadi benar Natsu adalah pacarnya. Tapi, Lucy tidak mengingat semua itu. Dia tidak ingat semuanya. Tentang Natsu ataupun yang lain. Yang ia ingat hanya dirinya. Lucy Heartfillia yang terasa baru lahir.

"Benar kau pacarku?" Tanya Lucy.

"Ya. Aku pacarmu. Natsu Dragneel" jawab Natsu.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

"Natsu, mau kah kau menemaniku berbelanja? Persediaan makanan dirumahku sudah menipis" tanya Lucy pada Natsu yang sedang membersihkan bunga – bunga dari daun yang telah layu.

"Eh? Baiklah" jawab Natsu singkat.

Malamnya, mereka membuat makan malam bersama dan makan bersama. Natsu dan Lucy sangat menikmati moment – moment ini. Tentu saja, karna besok Lucy tidak akan mengingat siapa Natsu itu.

Setelah kurang lebih 1 jam membuat makan malam, mereka makan bersama. Sehabis makan, mereka duduk duduk di balkon apartement Lucy. Berbicara tentang hal yang tidak sengaja telah Lucy lupakan.

"Bukannya kau memesan bunga _baby breath_?"ucap Natsu memulai percakapan.

"Eh? _Ne._ bagaimana kau tahu?" tanya Lucy.

"Tentu saja, yang memesankan bunga itu aku, bagaimana aku bisa tidak tahu? Setengah jam lagi bunga itu sampai. Bagaimana jika kita pergi membeli ice cream?" tawar Natsu seraya berdiri dan mengajak Lucy ikut berdiri. Namun, Lucy tidak mau berdiri dan berkata,

"Tidak! Aku mau menghabiskan waktu ku bersamamu! Aku tidak mau kemana – mana! Aku hanya ingin bersamamu!" tolak Lucy. Natsu pun duduk kembali.

"Baiklah, kau mau aku bagaimana sekarang? Memelukmu? Menciummu? Atau apa?" tanya Natsu sambil mengelus pipi Lucy. Lucy menoleh pada Natsu,

"Bagaimana bisa aku tidak mengingatmu? Kau kan pacarku" Tanya Lucy _to the point._ Lucy tidak mau menunggu lama lagi. Ia ingin segera mengetahui mengapa ia sampai bisa lupa dengan pacarnya. Walaupun Natsu sudah berkali – kali bahkan beratus – ratus kali bilang bahwa Lucy mengidap _Anterograde Amnesia_, tentu saja Lucy akan melupakannya besok.

"Bagaimana ya aku menjelaskannya? Jadi begini… Kau ini mempunyai penyakit _anterograde amnesia_. Jika kau tidur malam ini, lalu kau bangun keesokkan harinya, kau tidak akan mengingat apa yang telah kau lakukan kemarin. Hal itu terus berlangsung setiap harinya" jelas Natsu.

"Jadi.. aku tidak dapat mengingat kejadian yang aku alami kemarin?" Tanya Lucy.

"Ya begitulah…" jawab Natsu singkat.

"Tapi bagaimana bisa aku melupakanmu?" Tanya Lucy. Natsu pun memandang Lucy penuh arti.

"Jika kau tidak dapat mengingat kejadian kemarin, otomatis kau tidak akan mengingat orang yang berada pada kejadian itu. Dan kebetulan, semua kejadian yang kau lalui itu bersamaku…" jelas Natsu. Matanya sudah mulai berkaca – kaca.

"Jadi… aku tidak dapat mengingatmu… Kejam sekali… Berarti besok aku tidak mengingatmu?" Tanya Lucy. Ia sudah mulai menitikkan air matanya yang sangat berharga bagi Natsu.

"Ya…" jawab Natsu putus asa.

"Tapi tak apa. Aku akan terus berada disampingmu setiap hari. Walaupun kau tidak mengingatku. Aku akan memberikanmu semangat dan senyuman. Aku akan membuatmu mengingatku kembali, walaupun hanya sesaat" tambah Natsu.

"Tapi, bukankah melelahkan bagimu mengingatkan tentangmu setiap hari padaku?" ujar Lucy. Air matanya mengalir deras.

"Bagiku tidak melelahkan. Sebagian hidupku adalah kau. Jika kau tidak berada disisiku, aku bagaikan mayat hidup. Mencoba untuk mengingatkanmu tentang diriku jauh lebih baik daripada aku harus melihatmu dengan keadaan yang buruk"ujar Natsu.

"Begitukah? Tapi aku tidak ingin membuatmu repot. Kenapa kau tidak memutuskanku dan mencari gadis yang lebih baik dariku? Aku tidak bisa mengingatmu besok, aku akan melupakanmu besok, dan kau akan mengingatkanku tentangmu lagi besok. Ini melelahkan dan juga merepotkan untukmu. Aku tidak mau kau lelah hanya karna aku" ujar Lucy. Natsu menggenggam kedua tangan Lucy dengan erat.

"Lihat aku… Aku tidak akan mencari gadis lain. Aku akan tetap bersamamu, selalu bersamamu. Aku tidak akan lelah karnamu. Jika kau tidak ada, aku akan merasa kesulitan dan kesepian. Kau yang selalu menghiburku, kau yang selalu membuatku tersenyum. Jadi, jangan berpikaran seperti itu. Aku akan selalu ada untukmu" ujar Natsu.

"Tapi bukankah aku juga selalu membuatmu menangis? Menangis karna aku melupakanmu?" tanya Lucy terisak.

"Kau tidak membuatmu menangis, kau membuatku bahagia. Jika aku melepaskanmu, aku tidak yakin akan bisa jika tanpa dirimu. Bagaimana denganmu? Apa yang akan terjadi jika aku tidak ada disampingmu sekarang? Apa kau akan makan dengan baik? Tidur dengan nyenyak?" ujar Natsu.

"Jika kau tidak berada disisiku sekarang… aku akan menyesal seumur hidupku. Mungkin dulu aku punya banyak salah padamu, sekarang aku minta maaf. Aku tidak mengingat kejadian kemarin, jadi aku berpikir bahwa aku tidak pernah berbuat salah dan dosa. Tapi kau mengingat apa kesalahanku, jadi jika aku punya banyak salah padamu, aku minta maaf. Dan terima kasih telah bersedia untuk tetap berada disisiku hingga saat ini…" ujar Lucy.

"Aku juga minta maaf padamu jika aku terkadang terlambat untuk membantumu. Aku menerima permintaan maafmu dan aku juga menerima ucapan terima kasihmu. Aku juga harus mengucapkan terima kasih untukkmu" ujar Natsu seraya memeluk Lucy.

"Jadi, Lucy Heartfillia akan terus berada disisi Natsu Dragneel?" tanya Natsu.

"Em! Lucy Heartfillia akan terus berada disisi Natsu Dragneel selamanya!"

"Natsu Dragneel juga akan berada disisi Lucy Heartfillia selamanya!"

**TING TONG**

"Oh?! Itu pasti kiriman bunga. Ini sudah jam 20.32!" ucap Natsu seraya melihat kearah pintu.

"Biarku bukakan…" tambah Natsu. Natsu pun berjalan kearah pintu dan membukanya, dilihatnya bunga Baby Breath yang tampak putih bersinar.

Setelah membayar dan mengambil kiriman bunga itu, Natsu berjalan mendekati Lucy dan menyodorkan bunga itu pada Lucy.

"Bunga yang cantik untuk orang yang cantik pula!" ujar Natsu.

"Arigatou, bunga apa ini tadi? Aku juga tidak pernah melihatnya" tanya Lucy.

"Ini bunga _Baby Breath_, bunga kesukaanmu. Ini bunga yang pertama kali aku beri waktu aku melamarmu untuk menjadi pacarku. Ini bunga special hanya untukmu…" ujar Natsu.

"Arigatou_…_" ujar Lucy.

'_Aku tidak akan pernah melupakanmu Natsu Dragneel. Kau orang terbaik yang pernah aku temui. Jika aku terlahir kembali, aku ingin tetap bersamamu, menjalin hubungan denganmu. Terima kasih atas apa yang telah kau berikan padaku selama ini. Aku akan tetap mencintaimu sampai kapanpun…'_

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Lucy bangun dari tidur lelapnya. Belum apa–apa bel pintu apartementnya berbunyi. Tentu saja Lucy bertanya–Tanya mengapa ada tamu yang berkunjung pagi hari begini, apalagi Lucy baru saja bangun.

Lucy pun berjalan gontai menuju pintu apartementnya. Dibukanya pintu itu.

"Ohayou Lucy! Ini aku Natsu, Natsu Dragneel!"

**.**

**.**

**Bagaimana? Terasa Angst nya? Ceritanya disini Lucy kena penyakit yang apabila ia terbangun dari tidurnya, ia akan melupakan semua yang ia alami kemarin. Berhubung Natsu itu pacarnya, jadi Natsu selalu mengingatkan Lucy tentang dirinya. Setianya Natsu (T.T) **

**Rnr, ne?**

**Mind to Review?**

**.**

**Arigatou,**

**Yuuri Ryushizaki**


End file.
